one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Platinum the Trinity X Sailor Chibi Moon
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Majo Shoujo go face to face to decide who is better of the cute. Will Chibiusa require her ultimate form to win, or will personality flaws make Platinum lose? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Platinum the Trinity.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sailor Chibi Moon.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As a cloaked entity went around town, residents took notice. Chibiusa in particular, went at the being, curious. (Cues Greatest Battle Music Of All Times Mezame) Chibiusa: Hey, who- I mean, what are you? You seem like a suspicious fellow... Cloaked Entity: My name is Platinum. A boys voice seemed to flow from the suspicious figure, but not for long. Platinum: IT'S WE'RE PLATINUM, YOU TWAT. GET IT TROUGH OUR THICK SKULL, SENA! Chibiusa: Eh? A split personality? Chibiusa then tentatively paid attention to the Multi-soul entity named Platinum. Sena: Luna... I just wanted to help you out. You see- Luna: SHUT UP, YOU BOYISH PRICK. LEAVE THE GIRLS TO DO THE TALKING. Sena: Hey! I'm the voice of- Luna: SILENCE. YOU'RE JUST A BOY'S SOUL IN A GIRL'S BODY THAT HAS LOST HER VIRGINITY DUE TO RULE 34 BULLCRAP. Sena: Ugh...! That's just gross, Luna. And this body in particular is a body we're sharing, so it's almost like I''' lost that virginity, Luna! Geez, you should be lucky I'm not a sicko like you... Luna: SHUT YOUR GODDAMN PIEHOLE ALREADY! After all the snack talk, Chibiusa had enough. Chibiusa: MY GOD, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! Sena, Luna, WHOEVER the heck you are! Why can't you just makeup!? She then pointed a Handgun at the cloaked figure. Chibiusa: I want to know, WHO EXACTLY you are, or I'll shoot! Luna: For someone who's over 900, and of royalty, you don't even have the guts needed to pull that trigger! Sena: For once, Luna's right. But We'll reveal ourself should you put that gun down. Chibiusa then dropped the gun, showing some kind of agreeance. Luna: OK, but you're going to regret this! Sena: Allow us to show you... The cloak suddenly vanished, revealing a Magical Girl-Esque figure. Luna & Sena: '''OUR TRUE STRENGTH!!! Luna: WAIT. Did we friggen just agree on something to say?! Sena: ... Uh... Well... Yet instead of Men & Boys getting closer, the magical aura forced them to run out of the area. The girls couldn't even imagine a petite girl looking no older than 14 losing her virginity, so they screamed while running. Now it was up to Chibiusa to finish the fight. Chibiusa: Um... Eh-heh! You look kind of cute! Luna (Platinum): Don't even... Either you fight us, or we beat you silly. Chibiusa knew it was time. Time to prove she was worthy of being a Senshi... Chibiusa: You want a fight? I'm bringing the pain! MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP! After a transformation sequence, Chibiusa became Sailor Chibi Moon, and now Platinum is impressed. Sena (Platinum): Whoa... Whoever thought a 900 yr old would look like someone wearing a Seifuku... Lovely... Luna (Platinum): Are you in awe of NOTHING, Sena!? Remember that she's our enemy! Sena (Platinum): I know! I'm just... Captivated... Sailor Chibi Moon: For Love and Justice, an apprentice to a pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future moon, I will punish you! Platinum was in fear now. Luna (Platinum): OH SHIT! NOW WE'RE SCREWED! Sena (Platinum): And this is why you have me... The Fight GO FOR BROKE... BEGIN! 59.9-51.6: Platinum blew a bubble, trapping Sailor Chibi Moon. Platinum then shot two missiles; one mid air, the other on the ground. They hit Sailor Chibi Moon, as she went down, and Platinum then slammed a huge hammer with a lion head until she ran out. Before Sailor Chibi Moon got up, she was slammed on silly by Platinum's Pogo Stick. 51.1-47.4: Sailor Chibi Moon was angry by the time she got up; She used Pink Sugar Heart Attack to shoot a heart beam at Platinum, but it didn't work. 46.8-29.8: Attempt after feeble Attempt, she eventually found a way for it to work. It took her exactly 8 tries. Platinum then transformed into a balloon head, landed on top of Sailor Chibi Moon, and turned into a tornado, grinding damage off of Chibiusa... 29.3-19.7: As Sailor Chibi Moon was dizzied to the point of unconsciousness, Platinum used her Upgraded Missiles to blast at Sailor Chibi Moon, awakening her, yet being pogoed on again. As Chibiusa got up, she finally realized she can't beat Platinum without any sort of help; her parents aren't around, and the quartet is not around, leaving her with a very limited Arsenal... 18.7-0.1: Something within Sailor Chibi Moon had its last nerve ripped. She complained of her losing, it's heart wrenching. Both Luna & Sena felt terrible about the fight, Luna espically, surprisingly. This was until the gems on Chibiusa's Hair glowed, causing a shockwave that broke through the ground like an earthquake, ripped out husks of trees, and just straight out defied nature. The trees alone killed Platinum, the quake just simply finished the job. (Greatest Battle Music Of All Times Mezame Ends.) K.O.! As Chibiusa calmed, she found out she finally found that she had use after all. She then moved on with her life, unable to wait for the next time she is needed... Results/Credits (Cues Most Epic Music Ever: Rising Souls) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... SAILOR CHIBI MOON! Platinum the Trinity is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Chibiusa & Sailor Chibi Moon are from Sailor Moon, owned by Toei Animation. Mezame is performed by Yuki Kajiura. Rising Souls is performed by Thomas-Adam Habuda. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Magic users Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Heroes Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain